Antojo
by Mel Uchiha Way
Summary: Tal ves sea mi situación actual o mi sentido común. Estaba siendo muy codiciosa y quería con ansias algo que únicamente él podía darme...


Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

La historia es completamente mía

El Summary es de mi amiga **Luciana Flores**

* * *

Pelo rosa hasta la cintura, ondeado ligeramente en las puntas. Rostro en forma de corazón, con delicadas y finas facciones adornándolo. Piel pálida y tersa, sumamente suave al tacto. Labios rosados y carnosos, nariz recta y pequeña. Sus ojos, que en este momento se encontraban cerrados, eran de un exótico y precioso color verde jade, decorados por unas abundantes y largas pestañas.

Seguí observándola lentamente, para evitar perderme de cualquier minúsculo detalle. Posé mi vista en su cuello, a lo largo del mismo se podían vislumbrar un par de pequeños moretones, producto de nuestras largas noches de pasión y que lograban confirmar que era mía y de nadie más. Sus pechos de tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, se encontraban levemente hinchados debido al estado en que se encontraba. En su estómago ya se podía notar una pequeña redondez sobresaliendo del mismo. Coloqué una de mis manos en aquel bultito, acariciándolo con sumo cuidado.

Jamás me había sentido tan pleno y feliz en mi vida. La mujer que más amaba iba a ser la madre de mi primer hijo. Aún no lo creía, por lo que eran necesarios momentos como este, en donde podía tocar y sentir, a través de su panza, a nuestro pequeño hijo. Descartando así, que aquello era solo un truco de mi imaginación.

Abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente, dejándome a la vista su bonita y brillante mirada. Al notar mi mano en su estómago, colocó una suya por encima de la misma y me brindó una linda y cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no puedes dormir, Sasuke-kun? – me preguntó curiosamente

- No. Hace demasiado calor –

- Si, yo… tampoco puedo dormir

- Pero, ¿recién no estabas dormida? – noté como de inmediato sus mejillas se encendieron y agachaba la mirada apenada

- No. Es que… me gusta cuando me acaricias el estómago. Siento suaves cosquillas en el cada vez que lo haces.

- Hmp – fue imposible evitar que surgiera una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios ante sus palabras.

- Sasuke-kun, y-yo… n-necesito algo – la tonalidad carmesí de sus mejillas aumentó notablemente y sus palabras salían lenta y entrecortadamente de sus temblorosos labios.

- ¿Un antojo?

- Si, algo así…

Noté algo de pena en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que tenía un antojo y seguramente, conociendo a Sakura, no serían unos simples chocolates que podía ir y conseguir fácilmente en la alacena de la cocina. No, ella querría esos extravagantes palitos largos y dulces recubiertos de una pasta sabor frambuesa que solo se conseguían en costosas dulcerías, muy alejadas de nuestro hogar. O probablemente se le antojaría un gran plato de ramen con cerdo extra, exclusivo de Ichiraku. Claro que eso sería sencillo si no fueran nada más y nada menos que las tres de la madrugada. Ya me veía rogándole al cocinero por un mísero plato de ramen. ¿Un Uchiha suplicando por un corriente y estúpido plato de comida? Sencillamente Patético.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Siendo franco, no importaba cual fuera su capricho, así tuviera que ir a Francia para comprar un auténtico "pan francés" o a Alemania por un "chucrut", yo se lo cumpliría. Esa molesta pelirrosa me tenía a su merced, aunque… siendo sincero, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Bueno, pues… -

- Vamos Sakura. Solo dilo, no es tan difícil –

- Bueno yo q-quiero q-que…

- ¿Quieres que…? – ¿tan difícil era pedir algo de comida?

- H-hagamos…

- ¿Hagamos qué?

- ¡QUIERO QUE HAGAMOS EL AMOR MALDITA SEA! – soltó finalmente.

- Tanto lío para… momento. ¡¿Quieres que hagamos qué?

- Uchiha no entiendes nada – dijo enfurruñada para luego darse media vuelta en la cama y darme la espalda.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Ella quería que hiciéramos "eso"? Hasta donde sabía los antojos solo se trataban de una comida específica. Pero… ¿sexo? Demonios Sakura. No es que no quisiera tener relaciones, para nada. Pero ahora, que su estómago era más prominente, tenía miedo. Había escuchado que aquello de mantener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo podría resultar perjudicial para el bebé. No podía arriesgarme hasta corroborar todas mis dudas.

Finalmente, opté por no decir nada. Me di media vuelta y traté de conciliar el sueño. Mañana me encargaría de aquel delicado tema.

Me levanté más temprano de lo habitual, y me vestí rápido. Hoy tendría una larga y agotante sesión de entrenamiento. Antes de marcharme de la habitación, me di vuelta para contemplar a la durmiente pelirrosa. Hmp, solo ella me metía en situaciones tan irritablemente incómodas. Quise ir y tocar su barriga nuevamente pero finalmente decidí irme. Si despertaba y me pedía "aquello" de nuevo no creo que sería capaz de decirle que no.

Naruto me esperaba en aquel punto del bosque en donde siempre nos encontrábamos.

- ¡Teme! Llegas tarde – me reprochó escandalosamente

- Hmp, dobe. ¿Empezamos? – le pregunté desafiantemente

- Claro – contestó seguro

Entrenamos alrededor de cinco horas sin descanso. Rasengan por aquí, Chidori por allá y finalmente terminamos completamente agotados, tirados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura-chan, Teme? – preguntó Naruto, rompiendo el agradable silencio

- Pues…Bien

- ¿Ya ha tenido algún antojo? – Maldito dobe, ¿no podría haber echo otra pregunta?

- Si – me limité a responder

- ¿Si? ¿Y que te pidió? Estoy seguro que fue un delicioso plato de ramen – Si claro, ramen.

- Sexo. Me pidió sexo

- ¡¿Te pidió qué? – la curiosidad mató al gato, o mejor dicho al zorro – Pero, ¿e-eso n-no es p-peligroso? – preguntó Naruto con un notable tartamudeo.

- Hmp, no lo se.

- ¡No me digas que lo hicieron sin saber que corrían riesgos! – gritó Naruto coléricamente

- Claro que no. Jamás haría eso.

- Menos mal… - dijo Naruto con notable alivio en su voz – Pero entonces teme, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Después de todo es un antojo

- Yo…tengo que hablarlo con Tsunade. Supongo que ella sabrá que es lo correcto.

- Si, la vieja tiene que saber.

Me despedí de Naruto y me encaminé al edificio en donde encontraría a la Hokage. Me atendió primero Shizune quien, al decirle que tenía que comunicarle algo importante con respecto al embarazo de Sakura, me dejó pasar de inmediato. Si supiera…

- Buenos días, Uchiha – saludó Tsunade, en un tono frió y serio.

- Buenos días -

- Entonces ¿Qué necesitas? Mañana ya tienes una misión, no creo que vengas en busca de otra ¿o me equivoco?

- No. Vengo por otra cosa…

- Entonces te escucho

- Es sobre el embarazo de Sakura. Ella tiene un antojo

- ¿Vienes a molestarme por eso? Ve y cómprale lo que quiere, así se resuelven esas cosas – comentó sarcásticamente

- No soy idiota. No tiene cualquier antojo, ella… ella quiere…

- ¿Quiere…?

- Tener relaciones sexuales conmigo

- Oh, así que se trata de eso… - dijo sin una pizca de sorpresa

- ¡Si! – espeté furioso

- Bien, ¿y qué es lo que quieres saber con respecto aquello?

- ¿No es obvio? Necesito saber si el bebé corre algún tipo de riesgo.

- Se nota que son primerizos. Claro que no. Sakura esta manteniendo un embarazo normal por lo que no hay problemas si quieren mantener relaciones íntimas.

- Pero, ella ya lleva tres meses, la barriga se nota y… tengo miedo de dañarla.

- Habría que filmar esto, de verdad posees un lado humano. Me maravillas, Uchiha.

- Hmp

- No, no hay ningún tipo de riesgos. Solo trata de hacer poses convenientes, tu sabes. – maldito sonrojo, esa mujer no tenía pudor. ¿Hablar de poses? Mierda. – Toma – dijo para luego darme un pequeño libro que sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio – Esto te ayudará a aclarar tus dudas

Tomé el bendito libro y salí de ahí a un paso notoriamente apresurado. Llegué a un bar que se encontraba a tan solo unas cuadras de mi hogar, y me dispuse a leer mientras bebía una taza de café amargo. "Consejos para padres primerizos" decía la tapa del libro. Lo ojeé hasta que finalmente llegué a la parte que realmente me importaba: _Relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo_. En esta sección había una encuesta a diversos padres sobre sus inquietudes en cuanto al tema. Empecé a leer las preguntas y las respuestas que brindaba el autor. Absolutamente ridículo y vergonzoso. Avancé la lectura rápidamente hasta que llegué a una parte que llamó mi atención.

"_**Algunas mujeres descubren que el embarazo les despierta el deseo sexual con más frecuencia que antes del embarazo. A los hombres no les importa exactamente por qué, pero ese deseo sexual intensificado es el resultado de las hormonas desatadas. Para algunas mujeres, la nueva voluptuosidad es un factor que las hace sentir más sexy que nunca." **_

Y Sakura era, sin dudas, una de aquellas mujeres.

Cerré el libro frustrado y observé el reloj que colgaba en la pared de aquel bar, aun tenía tiempo. Era hora de cumplir el capricho de mi molesta pelirrosa…

**

* * *

**

Ese maldito Uchiha. No le había pedido nada extravagante e imposible como la mayoría de las mujeres lo haría y, sin embargo, no cumplió mi maldito antojo. ¿Que había de malo en tener sexo? Ah si, seguramente ya no me veía tan deseable como antes, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Mi cara se había redondeado más, mis pechos habían crecido notablemente y mis caderas se habían ensanchado. Seguramente me veía horrible. Maldita sea, no era justo, no podía ser tan superficial. Si solo le gustaba mi cuerpo, nuestra relación no tenía futuro alguno.

Me marché al hospital furiosa, después de darme un baño que no me relajó en lo absoluto.

- Frentona, ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Ino. Nos encontrábamos en la recepción del hospital

- El estúpido de Sasuke no quiso tener sexo conmigo – le dije, ¿para que darle vueltas al asunto?

- Shhh, las personas escuchan – dijo Ino escandalizada

- Que escuchen, no me interesa

- Así que el mal humor y el apetito sexual forman parte de los síntomas del embarazo… Genial

- No seas tonta. Es que Sasuke es un maldito superficial, seguramente no quiere tener relaciones porque ya no me ve deseable…

- Frentona, Sasuke te ama. Si engordaras doscientos kilos seguiría loco por ti. Creéme

- Yo, no se… ¿por que otra razón me rechazaría?

- ¿No es obvio? Tiene miedo de dañarte a ti y al bebé – dijo Ino como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo

- Oh, no lo había pensado. Pero eso es ridículo, soy una ninja médico y sé bien los cuidados que hay que tener durante el embarazo. Si hubiese algún tipo de riesgo no se lo hubiera pedido…

- No lo habrá pensado. Es decir, ¿crees que Sasuke se perdería la oportunidad de tener sexo contigo? Por Dios frentona, todavía puedo ver un par de moretones en tu cuello – maldita Ino, siempre con comentarios fuera de lugar.

- Cerda, te hubieses ahorrado el comentario

- Y tú hubieses ocultado esos muy visibles moretones

- Hmp

- Te estas pareciendo mucho al Uchiha, me asustas – dijo en tono burlón

- No seas tonta – espeté furiosa

- Tranquila, tranquila – dijo Ino como si tratase de calmar a una fiera – Vayamos a trabajar mejor

- Si, te veo luego. Adiós

- Hasta luego

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido. Para mi agradable sorpresa, no hubo ningún caso especial, raro siendo una aldea de ninjas que solían venir muy mal heridos de las extenuantes y exigentes misiones. Solo se presentaron al hospital ancianitos quejándose de los dolores de la edad, niños con rodillas levemente raspadas y embarazadas que vinieron por un control matutino. Me pregunto si ellas habrán tenido algún problema parecido al mío…

Llegó la hora de marcharme y, sin mas, me dirigí a mi hogar. Por más incómodo que resultara tendría que hablar con Sasuke sobre el tema, yo necesitaba cumplir mi antojo.

Al llegar a casa noté como las luces aun se encontraban apagadas, extraño sabiendo que para esa hora Sasuke ya debería de haber vuelto. Entré y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una vela en la mesa de la cocina que iluminaba una curiosa nota: "_Te espero en la habitación_". No fue difícil darme cuenta a quien le pertenecía. Esa sofisticada y destacable letra, y esa manera autoritaria de pedir las cosas eran marcas patentadas de Sasuke.

Poco a poco me fui dirigiendo a la habitación. ¿Qué tramaría Sasuke? En ocasiones ni yo lo comprendía.

Finalmente llegué. La tenue luz de las velas que rodeaban la habitación lograba iluminar los pétalos de rosas que se encontraban desparramados sobre el suelo, trazando un camino que llegaba a la cama. El aroma a rosas combinado con el de vainilla que desprendían las velas era sumamente exquisito. Mi vista recorrió la habitación completa, pero no había rastro alguno de Sasuke

- Al fin llegas…- mencionó el susodicho saliendo del baño que se encontraba pegado al cuarto. Al verlo pude sentir como mis mejillas se encendían y mi parte baja comenzaba a palpitar. Llevaba el cabello azabache revuelto y húmedo, logrando que algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaran a su rostro. Vestía solo una toalla que únicamente tapaba la parte baja de su cuerpo, dejándome así a la vista su amplio pecho y marcados abdominales. Pequeñas gotitas de agua se escurrían por toda su anatomía, haciéndolo ver más deseable de lo que ya era ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?

- S-Sasuke-kun, ¿q-qué es todo esto? – logré articular a medida que él se acercaba más y más a mi, de una manera pausada y sensual

- Pues, quiero cumplir el capricho de mi molesta esposa – mencionó lenta y roncamente mientras apartaba unos mechones rosa de mi rostro y los colocaba por detrás de mi oreja – ¿o ya no se te antoja? – preguntó en un tono malicioso, para luego relamerse los labios lenta y tortuosamente

- ¡Claro que si! – y deseé no haber abierto la maldita boca. Mis mejillas seguramente se prenderían fuego por la manera en que empezaban a arder.

- Entonces, me encargaré de solventarlo – dijo para luego posar sus labios en los míos, besándolos tierna y delicadamente, a la vez que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

En poco tiempo, las cosas fueron subiendo de tono. Impaciente, mordí levemente su labio inferior e introduje mi lengua para poder saborear toda su boca. Su gusto a menta y eucalipto me invadió de inmediato y, deseosa de más, enrede mis manos en su sedoso cabello para atraerlo más a mí. De esa manera, nos fuimos arrastrando hacia la cama a medida que él me iba despojando de mis prendas. Cuando llegamos, tropezamos y caímos, yo encima de él. Nos seguimos besando hasta que la falta de aire se hizo claramente presente. Nos miramos fijamente el uno el otro, con la respiración entrecortada debido al largo y demandante beso. Deseo y lujuria era lo que reflejaban sus intensos ojos, tan negros como el plumaje de un cuervo.

Besé sus apetecibles labios y luego fui bajando por su cuello, al cual relamí y mordí sin compasión. Seguí descendiendo por su pecho desnudo repartiendo besos a lo largo de el. Llegué hasta donde se encontraba la toalla y, torpemente, fui desenredándola de su cadera, logrando ver su potente erección alzándose en frente mío. Me tomó delicadamente de la cintura, e invertimos posiciones. Me quitó el corpiño y luego se encargó de lamer y succionar mis erectos senos.

- Ahhh, Sasuke – gemí mientras él seguía con su tarea

Descendió con besos hasta mi barriga en donde se detuvo y miró con una ternura indescriptible para luego besarla de manera dulce y tierna, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba su melena. Finalmente se despojó de mis bragas y se posicionó entre mis piernas con cuidado, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarme por completo. Me besó lenta y cariñosamente mientras, de a poco, se iba adentrando en mí. Cuando llegó a los más hondo, ahogué un pequeño gemido en sus labios a los cuales besé con pasión. Me envestía lenta y tortuosamente, disfrutando de mis gemidos que aclamaban por más. Cansada de aquella tortura, lo empujé levemente del pecho e hice que quedara debajo mío y yo sentada a horcadas sobre sus caderas. Aumente el ritmo considerablemente logrando que las embestidas fueran fuertes y profundas mientras él colocaba sus manos en mis caderas tratando de controlar el ritmo desenfrenado que llevaba. Finalmente, llegamos al tan ansiado clímax logrando que gimiéramos sonoramente y nos perdiéramos por un instante en el sin fin de esa extraordinaria sensación.

Terriblemente agotada, me desplomé sobre él, tratando de regularizar mi muy agitada respiración.

- ¿Se te antoja algo más? – me preguntó roncamente al oído para después lamer mi lóbulo lentamente mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Si… y ya te puedes imaginar que es lo que quiero – le contesté sin pudor alguno

- Hmp – "dijo" con su típica media sonrisa para luego acercar su rostro al mío y besar mis labios con ternura y delicadeza.

Sería una larga noche, pero, que más da. Cuando una mujer tiene un antojo su marido debe de cumplírselo sin excusas. Estoy segura de que Sasuke cumpliría, de hoy en adelante, cada uno de mis caprichos de una manera maravillosa e inolvidable.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, espero que este ONE-SHOT haya sido de su agrado. Fue el que, hasta ahora, más rápido escribí n.n

En "Elecciones" había dicho que iba a subir un fic SasuSakuNaru que tenía planeado hacer pero después se me ocurrió esta idea y finalmente me incliné por esta :P

Hoy es mi cumple, ya tengo 19 D:, así que espero recibir lindos reviews de regalo con su opinión acerca de este pervertido fic :P Cada vez se me da mejor escribir "lemon" por que será? D: jajajaja

Un beso grande a las chicas que me siguen siempre, en especial a mi queridísima **Teme-chan**! Sin ella no lograría avanzar ni dos renglones, arigatou for everything my jriiiiend XD TKMMM! Lo mismo para **Noe**, te quiero muchisisimo amiga! n.n

Me despido, beso grande a todos y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de comentar! Gracias, de verdad n.n

Nos leemos!


End file.
